midget god
by Reece12345678910
Summary: naruto obtained the rinnegan at birth and then sealed himself away to train with it, the hokage wakes him up years later with some rather interesting news.
1. Chapter 1

In a secret room below the hokages tower there lies a stone coffin, this coffin is covered with thousands upon thousands of seals, inside this pod is a fourteen year old boy, he has bright blonde hair that falls down his head in a mop like manner, his eyes that were strangely open even in the seal induced sleep would have been a brilliant hue of blue.

Instead they were a steely grey with six rings surrounding the pupil, the legendry rinnegan the bloodline of the sage of the six paths, the creator of the ninja world and the nine tailed beasts.

The boy inside the sealed coffin was naruto Namikaze uzumaki and the jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox, the reason he was sealed inside the coffin was because he believed that he could not master the rinnegan with out absolute serenity for at least nine years, he was now one year overdue to wake up from his self imposed coma.

This was the reason that the hokage was down here nervously pacing as jiraya undid the muscle retention seals, he was nervous naruto was gonna be pissed at his premature awakening, well that and the fact that his mother and her entire nomadic clan had just arrived In Konoha and she was demanding to see her son.

The son that he had said was dead; she even had that look in her eyes, the one that she got when minato was about to experience genital pain very soon, he shuddered and set his sights back onto jiraya as the final seal came away and narutos eyes flashed to life and flicked around the inside the coffin he focused on the two faces peering in from the glass lid and grinned.

The lid shattered into thousands of shards but before it even started to fall it dissolved into sand that flowed over the edge of the coffin and onto the floor with not a speck touching naruto.

He sat up and cracked his back sending a horrible sound echoing around the room, he jumped out of the coffin and grinned at the hokage.

"So jiji, was up"

The two aged ninja sweat dropped as naruto grasped his throat noting how croaky his voice was, the hokage wordlessly handed him a glass of water, naruto gulped it down greedily and grinned again.

"So then jiji any reason you woke me up prematurely."

The hokage frowned and said. "one you were in there for an extra year, naruto the last time I saw you, you were a grinning bubbly scarily intelligent four year old, and now, you have changed so much, but you still have the mindset of a four year old that I'm sure of, also your mother and clan are here."

Naruto sighed and frowned. "Why are they back, not that I don't want to see my mother that is, but I swear that you told he I was dead because Danzo was planning on kidnapping her and using her to get me under his thumb."

The hokage grinned just like naruto and said. "Well Danzo isn't a problem, he passed away in his sleep, I think she found out from one of the uzumaki that works in the library when he came upon the files containing you're sealing and the method we used."

Naruto nodded then looked down at his clothes, he was wearing a long faded grey robe that fell past his feet and pooled on the floor slightly, and it also completely covered his hands and showed of most of his upper body as the neck hole was too large.

He frowned and said. "Before I go out and see dear old mommy can I get some new clothes, these don't fit so well."

The hokage nodded and motioned for them to leave the chamber.

XxXxXxX

Naruto stood in front of the mirror in his apartment turning side to side to see how he looked, a small smile played over his lips.

A red t-shirt followed by grey cargo shorts and trainers, simple but it suited him, however he frowned when he looked up at his hair that was now lank, a preservation seal never seemed to work on hair, even with his serenity he never managed to work out that particular conundrum.

He huffed blowing a vibrant lock out of his eyes and walked into kitchen to get something to eat before the council meeting, he settled with a cup of instant ramen, there was just so many dam flavours and the sustenance seals were alright but the hunger pangs were murder.

He finished the fish and vanilla ramen and threw the cup in the bin before running out the door to the council meeting, as he was walking he absently noticed that the rinnegan could pick up the different "flavours" of chakra around him.

Most people had a blue aura with a few of the ANBU having a pinkish aura, he soon worked out that the colour directly affected whether or not you were a good or bad person in life, he raised his hand experimentally and found that his body was filled with a steely grey neutrality.

By this time he had arrived at the council chambers and was simply waiting to be let inside, he turned his head slightly when he felt three high levels of chakra approaching him.

It was three women, one his age one older and one at least a grandmothers age, they all shared one thing in common, they all had vibrant red hair and were stunningly beautiful, well in the case of the old lady she looked as though she would have been beautiful in her prime.

He watched them for a few seconds and then turned away and leant back against the wall looking at the doors to the council chambers hoping they opened up before the women reached him, he had no people skills whatsoever and any form of conversation that they might try to strike up would be shot down remorselessly.

His prayers went unanswered as they stood across from him, he closed his eyes in an attempt to show them he didn't want to talk, and this too did not work as the girl his age tried to talk to him.

"Hello"

He cracked one eye open to see her smiling at him from across the room. "Hello" was the curt reply she received, the eye was then closed. "_Please, oh gods please take the hint!" _

"So why are you waiting here"

His eye once again opened slightly. "Council meeting."

He watched her frown at the short reply under half lidded eyes, the other two women watching with amusement in their eyes as she failed to talk to him.

He closed his eyes in satisfaction. "_Well only a complete idiot wouldn't get that hi-"a_ smooth voice cut him of from his musings. "So what's you're council meeting about, for us its meeting a member of our clan we thought dead?"

He sighed and decided to end the conversation by saying. "Uzumaki Namikaze naruto at you're service."

The girl gaped at him and then at the outstretched hand, she close her mouth when she heard barley suppressed laughter from behind her, she turned around to see both the clan head and her grandmother trying to hold in their mirth.

She frowned at the clan head and a small tick appeared on her forehead, before she could ask why they didn't forewarn her that the boy she had tried to talk to was a reclusive, for lack of a better word god in the making when the doors to the council chambers opened.

He moved of the wall and made his way inside followed shortly by his fellow clanswomen; he made his way into the centre of the room and sat down in one of chairs provided.

The hokage grinned at him and said. "Okay then, let's get started on the meeting concerning narutos uzumaki namikazes status as the only living _male _of the uzumaki clan"

One of narutos eyes cracked open and settled lazily on the hokage.

"As well as his status as the possessor of both the rinnegan and the Kyuubi no kitsune"

Now both eyes had settled on the hokage with confusion filling them, he had assumed this meeting was to simply put him on a gennin team and get his keys to the massive house he inherited from his father, why was the hokage bringing up his status as the only male of the clan.

Naruto suddenly blanched as he realised what the hokage was about to say. "And so I have decided to put forward the vote on whether or not naruto will be placed under the clan restoration act."

Narutos head hit the table as he groaned in annoyance drawing several questioning stares from the council members; he looked up pleadingly at the hokage who just smirked at him.

"So we will cast or votes then, all for it" all of the shinobi council minus the uchiha raised their hands. "All against it" fugaku uchiha and naruto raised their hands, the hokage grinned and said.

"Naruto uzumaki Namikaze you are officially under the clan restoration act, have fun"

Fugaku scowled along with naruto as the meeting was called to a close, naruto stayed in his seat and locked eyes with the hokage forcing him to remain seated while everyone but his family filed out of the room.

The hokage gulped at seeing narutos thunderous expression. "Hokage-sama, didn't I specifically state that I didn't want to be placed under the clan restoration act for the main reason that my objective in life would go from, become ninja at thirteen to change crap filled nappy at thirteen."

The hokage swallowed again as the temperature lowered considerably, he had to choose his words very carefully. "Well naruto, I thought it best to place you under the act to keep you're options open, and its not like the time limit for you to find wives is very short anyways"

Narutos scowl deepened and his eye had a noticeable twitch to it. "They put a time limit on me"

The hokage nodded in confirmation and quickly spat out the words. "Four years, four years naruto and a child within ten."

Naruto nodded angrily and said. "Well, that isn't that bad, but I'm still pissed at you jiji." He spun around to face his mother and said. "So mom, why are you back here, not that I don't want to see you of course"

She smiled at him and said. "Well naruto I heard that you were still living a few months ago even when the old coot behind you lied to me telling me you died, understandably I was pissed even though it was for both mine and you're safety, so I decided to come back and meet you, we, the clan and I that is, have settled nicely back into the uzumaki district."

He cocked his head and said. "So then who's the girl who can't take a hint and the old lady?"

Said people were now seething at their nicknames, this went unnoticed by naruto, who was now once again leaning back in his chair eyes closed, this was to be his downfall because as every nara knew if you closed you're eyes and tried to sleep when a pissed of woman was around then you'll be in for a world of hurt.

So he didn't see the fist coming towards his face, so he ended up on his back with stars swimming in front of his eyes, he frowned as the lights faded from view and stood back up with an eyebrow cocked.

"My, my a tad temperamental there aren't we."

She scowled at him and her hand twitched and moved a few centimetres before it felt like a vice had clamped down on her wrist, then her entire body stopped responding, the small smile that naruto was wearing was no longer one of amusement, it was sinister, a cold glint echoed in his eyes and she felt real fear pang into her body for one of the first times ever.

Then just as suddenly as it had come the feeling was gone and the small smile was friendly with the dangerous glint one of mischief, but more importantly the pressure around her wrist disappeared.

She stepped back in line with her now confused clan head and grandmother and averted her eyes from naruto.

Kushina decided to speak to alleviate the tension in the room. "This is Sora and her grandmother, hisarbie, Sora was originally going to be on you're team, but since the hokage has decided to put you in the restoration act, propose that she and you get mar-"

"_CRACK" _

Kushina was stopped mid sentence as the arm rests of the chair naruto had been sitting on had exploded into a shower of splinters, his eye had gained the twitch again and he was glaring daggers at his mother, she simply smiled back at him.

After a few seconds he leant back into his chair and closed his eyes while muttering what was definitely a stream of very explicit profanities under his breath, Kushina smiled at him once more before continuing.

"Yes like I was saying, I am proposing that you are to be wed too little Sora here, it would help you reintegrate into the clan and come on naruto, even you have to admit she's a looker."

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned then said. "Do I get a say in this then."

A mop of red hair was shaken causing naruto to frown deeper and hmp in annoyance, after a few seconds of waiting for someone else to speak naruto stood up cracked his back and said.

"Well I'm of, see ya later jiji, granny, mom, bipolar psycho."

This time he did manage to dodge the punch and with a quick use of shunshin he was back home lying on his bed, he was growling slightly, he already missed being a god, when he was training with the rinnegan in his mind he had created thousands of lives and had been connected to every single one of them.

He had known everything and everything had flowed through him, and now he was cut of from that euphoria and it was agonising, it had hit him like a drug withdrawal with the shakes and horrible pains in his stomach.

It was the reason he had been so twitchy and distracted, as the day had progressed they had eventually died down, but he still wanted to go back into his world, he couldn't because the seals were the ones that had allowed his mind to process the massive information assault of being a god.

He shrugged of the thought and clambered of his bed and wandered over to his cupboard and pulled out a random cup of ramen and poured the boiling water into it, after two minutes he began eating.

"_Hhmmm, maple syrup and teriyaki chicken, disgusting and yet I cannot stop eating" _

He finished the cup quickly and threw it in the bin before running his tongue around his mouth trying to remove the foul taste of maple syrup and chicken, after discarding the cup his eye twitched as he sensed a familiar chakra signature getting closer to his apartment.

His eye took on a twitch for the third time today. "_Please oh god not her, I need to relax and think not burst a blood vessel" _

He moved to the door as a single knock rang out and opened it carefully; standing in front of him was a girl his age, she had long flowing red hair that fell to her waist a perfect heart shaped face full red lips and brilliant cerulean eyes covered with long lashes, a well developed figure with curves in all the right places with legs that seemed to go on forever.

However what ruined the image was that she was scowling with her arms crossed tapping her foot with a sealing scroll on her back; naruto stared at her impassively then shut the door in her face.

As he walked away the door blew of its hinges and shattered in two as it hit his back, he turned his head to look at her a small smile on his lips as he took in he pissed of expression and chakra coated fist.

"listen you little blonde bastard, I'm as annoyed about this as you are, so stop acting like a spoilt little shit and help me unpack or so help me I'm gonna take away the one thing that makes you a man, got it."

He started to chuckle softly which then evolved into full blown laughter, Sora just stood there glaring at him as he clutched his stomach as it petered out into a wheezing sigh, he straightened himself and grinned at her and said.

"Well good, I'd hate to be stuck with some weak ninja wannabe who couldn't defend herself, now there's no point in getting unpacked as I'm just gonna move into the house that dear old daddy left me before the shinnigami offed him, so just sit down while I go and get packed myself."

He left the room with a wink directed at her that caused her to blush slightly.

"_And he calls me bi-polar."_

Her newly announced husband came out of his room after a few minutes with a scroll similar to her own strapped to his back and a grin plastered onto his face, he walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek receiving a spike of killer intent and a smack upside the head that made his ears ring.

He was still grinning as they set of for the massive mansion on the outskirts of the village.

**So read and review, this was just a thought that popped into my head, in case anyone's wondering, ****I am currently working in both the chapters for "my paper angel" and "naruto is in hueco mundo with the latter containing a lemon, Yay lemon **

**Any way read and review for who else ya want in the harem, I ****personally am gonna put tenten in it because hey she's awesome **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, now that I'm out of my writing funk I'm gonna get down to business on this one, by the way anyone here ever had a ingrown toenail removed If so then how long do you keep the dam dressing on it, I cant even take a shower for Christ's sake **

**On**** a lighter and less stinky note (three days without a shower, its nasty) I'm gonna open up the list for the harem.**

**So far I've decided to go with.**

**Sora uzumaki. (distant cousin, like really distant) **

**Fem haku because well haku is awesome and I got the scene for that already written.**

**And ****an OC who will have the same ability as naruto, not the rinnegan I'm giving him something form his dad's side of the family.**

**And maybe fu, because fu is awesome.**

**There will also be a crossover with fairy tail and soul eater down the line just to give you ample warning**

**I do not own naruto or soul eater or fairy tail; you'll see why I put the second part in there in a bit.**

Midget god chapter two

Sora dropped the storage scroll onto the ground as she gaped at the house, no, mansion in front of them, it easily dwarfed the uzumaki heads house, it was at least four floors high, her eyes swivelled left and right as she counted the windows on each floor.

There were twelve windows on each floor with every other window twice the distance from the other one meaning six bedrooms a floor.

Naruto in the other hand simply raised an eyebrow at the size and said.

"this is gonna take a hell of a long time to clean, not to mention the furniture will cost a fortune and will be a pain to move in, I wish they had given us something smaller."

Sora gave him a look of incredulity. "We are given a mansion that is bigger than all of the clan houses in Konoha combined and you're actually bitching about it, what is wrong with you."

Naruto turned to her with a small frown on his face and replied in a tone of annoyance. "I was trying to be funny, just because you have no sense of humour doesn't mean that no one else does"

She sweat dropped at this and then shouldered her scroll and made her way inside their new home.

When they entered they were both pleasantly surprised to find that it had already been furnished, it was simple things like beds and chairs, and the fridge in the huge kitchen was also fully stocked.

Naruto opened the cupboard and spotted an odd box of food that he had never seen before, he picked the box up and opened it to reveal thin bread sticks, he drew one out curiously and found the end coated with chocolate, he popped it in his mouth and bit into it.

His eyes lit up and he swallowed happily before grabbing another and starting to eat it.

He stepped into the living room to see Sora unpacking her things onto the floor from the sealing scroll she had brought with her.

He watched her for a struggle with a small table for a few minutes before sighing and focusing chakra into his arm and hands then placing them on top of the table causing it to stick fast.

"Were do you want it."

She pointed to a spot by the large window in living room, and naruto rolled his eyes before walking over and deposited it onto the floor then turning back and looking at her expectantly.

She pointed to a set of dressers then at the far wall and so naruto performed his duty as the living forklift once more.

They finished unpacking after easily three hours of straight work, naruto lay on his back on the carpet of his new home with Sora lying next to him, he was grinning as he said.

"Why are you lying down you didn't do anything."

She turned her head to grin back at him and replied. "Shut up, you've got weird eyes."

Naruto chuckled at this and shook his head slightly. "Low, real low."

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment but I have orders from the hokage to escort you the tower."

They both looked towards the door to see four people in the entrance to the living room.

The one who had spoken was a tall woman with flowing slightly curly black hair that fell past her shoulders, she wore a red dress with bandages on her thighs and legs, she was smiling in bemusement.

Behind her was what naruto assumed to be her gennin team.

A small girl whose head appeared to be shrinking into her jacket her face burning from embarrassment, nest to her stood a tall boy with a mop of scraggly hair on his head on top of his hair sat a small puppy, next to him was a tall boy with a jacket that almost completely covered him, the exception being his hair, on his face sat a massive pair of glasses.

Naruto jumped to his feet at almost the same time as Sora did leaving a small grin on the face of the jonin, naruto and Sora followed her as she left the house.

XxXxXxX

They arrived at the hokage tower in record time, as they entered they saw the hokage waiting with iruka and an old man with a bottle of sake in one hand, he was completely wasted that much you could tell.

The hokage smiled while iruka frowned slightly and the old man simple ignored them and eyed kurenai.

"Ah naruto, Sora, I have decided that instead of a standard test you will accompany kurenai-san and her team here on their first C-rank mission, is that okay with you."

Naruto and Sora nodded Sora doing so enthusiastically whilst naruto did so absentmindedly, he was more concerned with the fact that he had absolutely no weapons and would have to rely completely on Jutsu or hand to hand combat.

His Jutus's were devastating his hand to hand was passable, but while sleeping he had mastered a very lethal swordsman's style; however it required some very unorthodox materials to use properly.

He was shook from his pondering as the group was dismissed to go and pack.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist causing her to blush deeply before he shunshined back to his house, when he left the Jutsu in a swirl of leaves Sora bobbed him on the back of the head and stormed of to her room her face still red from embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled softly and then went into his room to start packing when he realised that he hadn't actually unpacked and so simply grabbed the sealing scroll labelled clothes and a packet of pocky which he attached to his leg like a kunai holster.

When both of them had finished packing they left for the gate on foot this time.

When they arrived they found the entire group minus kiba waiting for them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys, akamaru needed to pee before we left."

They all swivelled around to see a sheepish kiba rubbing the bag of his head while akamaru grinned at them, kurenai simply sighed at her student's antics and they left the village for the country of wave.

They had been walking for a good half an hour when narutos eras twitched as he heard a rushing sound.

After that three things happened, swords fell from the sky littering the ground around them, yellow warning tape enhanced with chakra wrapped around the trees and man wearing a shirt, jeans and a trench coat landed in front of them, he had a small reed in his mouth a sword in the other.

Naruto was separated from the others by the tape; he had a clear run to the man glaring at him from across the distance.

"Surrender the old man or face my infinite one sword style."

The mans word left no room for argument and a chill ran up everyone's spines, it was then that naruto did something no one else expected, he began to laugh, this went on for almost a minute, when he calmed down he grinned cockily at the man and said.

"I'm sorry it's just that, the only sword style I know, the only weapon style beyond berserker I know, is that one, so let's see whose better shall we."

They stood staring at each other as the wind blew sending a small leaf in-between them drifting lazily until it touched the ground, naruto shot forward grabbing on the blades and struck the mans shoulder.

He spun around grabbing another blade and slammed it into his arm smacking the tip against the other blade embedded into his shoulder, he then kicked another sword up and pierced the mans elbow followed by three more swords in his other shoulder, elbow and in his back.

This continued until twelve blades were in his body, naruto landed behind him and grabbed a final blade spinning around he struck the other embedded weapons causing them to vibrate and fire out back into the ground, and then naruto called the name of the attack.

"multiplication"

This was done so fast that it was barley perceivable to the naked eye, the man then poofed away revealing it to be a clone all along.

The real swordsman leapt from the trees and struck at naruto who deftly deflected his sword into the ground forcing the man to grab another. This too was deflected into the ground next to the others; naruto then used his foot to kick a blade from behind him and embed it into the floor forming a line of three.

The mans eyes widened as he realised what naruto was doing and that he was already to late to escape, with a cry naruto kicked all of them into the air and cried out.

"Sword fang."

The mans blade was knocked out of his hand and naruto drew his own back and hit the air born blades slamming them forward with a shout of.

"Vertical line"

Two cut the mans ribs with the third spinning around to make the handle smash directly into his stomach, he fell back with an expression of shock written on his face, the chakra powered tape fell limp on the ground as the man was knocked out.

Naruto stabbed the sword into the ground and collapsed as blood erupted from the many small nicks and cuts he had received from tossing the blades around like toys.

The team ran forward to help him when he held up a hand for them to stop, as he did so he was coated in red chakra, his wounds literally evaporated of his skin.

He then made ten shadow clones and set them collecting the swords and tape while naruto stretched and cracked his back with a horrific snapping sound, he then turned back to his teammates and grinned at them.

"Hey kurenai-san, I didn't think that one of the seven shinobi swordsmen counted as bandits, did you"

They all turned to look at a shaking tazuna never noticing the swordsman shakily using a shunshin to escape with his life.

Tazuna proceeded to tell them about how his village was being oppressed by a business man called gatou and how they didn't have enough money to afford to hire anything above a c-rank mission, in the end they decided that they would carry on in spite of the danger.

So they soon began moving again with naruto and kurenai both very disturbed that the swordsman had recovered from such a powerful attack so quickly, as they approached the bridge by water they could finally appreciate the size of it, it easily dwarfed almost anything naruto had ever seen.

They set down on the shore and continued walking along the path, a rustling in the bushes caused narutos hand to snap out and he cried.

"Bansho tenin."

The bushes shook and the terrified form of a small snowy rabbit shot out and ended up hanging form narutos hand by the scruff of its neck, narutos head cocked to the side as he looked at the rabbit and he said.

"Why, is there a white rabbit in summer time, in fire country were it never snows."

Kurenais and her team's eyes went wide as they realised what he had worked out, the rabbit was being used for a substitution Jutsu. Naruto handed the rabbit to Sora who gave him a small look of confusion to which he replied.

"I don't like animals, they smell"

She rolled her eyes and put the rabbit in her pack where it curled up and fell asleep, satisfied she closed her pack and looked up just in time to be dragged to the floor by naruto as massive sword cut the air where she had just been standing and embedded itself in a tree.

A tall man wearing combat trousers and a facemask along with arm warmers landed atop the handle and glared down at them in annoyance.

"Which one of you bastards stole mifunes swords and tape."

Naruto moved an allowed the man to see the small box filled with swords and wrapped in tape resting down by his shins, the mans non-existent eyebrows rose and he chuckled softly.

"A gaki like you managed to beat mifune, man we need some bigger jobs he's getting rusty, haku get down here, we end this now."

As he said this a hunter Nin leapt out of the trees and landed below the man and said.

"Hai, zabuza-sama"

Zabuza ran through hand seals at a lightning fast pace that narutos rinnegan copied flawlessly to the point were it made him want to perform the Jutsu on instinct, as zabuza finished a mist creeped in from around them and haku drew several senbon needles and got in a fighting stance just before she was swallowed by the mist.

They all went on guard and naruto muttered. "kurenai-san, I am incapable of defeating him or even putting up much of a fight, I only managed to beat mifune because he underestimated me, I stand little or no chance against this man, we will take on his younger friend while you fight him, is that acceptable."

Kurenai nodded slowly and then threw her kunai into the mist, it met the zanbatou of zabuza with a resounding clang, she jumped in after him leaving the gennin to deal with his accomplice.

After a few minutes the mist cleared to reveal that they had been surrounded in a dome of ice mirrors, there was a hunter Nin in each of the mirrors all brandishing senbon needles.

They were royally fucked.

Kurenai was locked in a battle of genjutsu with zabuza, every time she would make one he would either turn it against her or break free fast enough to keep him safe form any attack that would normally follow.

She sent several kunai flying towards him forcing him to block them with his blade making im raise it in front of his eyes, when he brought I down he couldn't find kurenai, the entire forest was silent, he frowned and bit down on his lip revealing the genjutsu and kurenai who was charging him with a kunai.

He swung and sliced her clean in half only for a massive amount of pain to erupt form his back followed by several dull thuds, the illusion she had hidden under the first came away showing kurenai behind him sending the final kunai towards his throat as he desperately ran through handseals.

His was coated in water a mizu shunshin allowed him to escape, haku sensing her masters departure also disappeared leaving a heavily wounded team of gennin behind, naruto and kiba were both on the floor knocked out by nerve strikes from the senbon as haku had gone for the strongest first.

Kurenai limped over and ordered shino to grab kiba while she and Sora hooked an arm under naruto each and began to carry him the rest of the way to Tazunas house.

XxXxXxX

Naruto panted as he performed another Shinra tensei, he still couldn't get rid of the five second pause between each one, as powerful as they were if someone could figure out he was helpless for five seconds he was a dead man.

He slumped against the tree and started to munch on a stick of pocky then he held it up in the air and said.

"Want some pocky Miss Hunter nin."

Three senbon needles shot out of the branches of the tree above him, one laded in between his legs the other two landed on his pack pinning it to the ground and stopping him from grabbing anything inside.

Then the hunter Nin jumped down and grabbed a stick of pocky before sitting in front of naruto a small frown marring her soft features.

"Try anything and the next senbon I throw wont miss, and its haku, not hunter Nin."

Naruto nodded and gulped then said. "You know you remind me of Sora but with more precision violence."

She smiled at this and said. "Yes our teammates seem very weird, oh yeah where the hell is my rabbit."

As she finished her expression grew dark and naruto could have sworn that he could see flames ignite in her eyes, he placed his hands up in the universal please don't kill me gesture and reached for his pack.

He ripped out the senbon needles and opened it allowing a snowy white rabbit to crawl out cautiously its nose twitching.

"I had to move him to my pack because kiba's dog akamaru kept trying to eat him when he was in soras, I didn't hurt him and we feed him a couple of carrots he etas like a horse."

While this was being said haku was hugging the rabbit to her cheek, naruto got the impression that she wasn't even listening until she jumped forwards and wrapped him and bone breaking hug pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"_Thank you so much, that's first kind thing that anyone other than zabuza-sama has ever done for me." _

Narutos arms were spread apart with an panicked grimace as haku sighed into his neck showing no signs of letting go, he awkwardly placed his arms around her and hugged her back albeit a bit hesitantly still remembering the image of how close that senbon was to his nether regions.

After a about half a minute haku shifted and naruto thought she was going to get up and end this awkward moment, this thought was shot down when she shifted to sit sideways on his lap her face still buried into his neck.

He was that focused on exactly how he was going to explain this when someone comes to find him he missed the barley suppressed giggling from the tress upwind of him as zabuza, mifune and tall dark haired kid with a tattoo of a one footed bird with a long tail on his chest.

His name was gray fullbuster and he was hakus brother so naturally he was growling in anger as he watched his sister cuddle some kid that had tried to kill her earlier, he was also annoyed that the two swordsmen next to him were still giggling like idiots.

They had told him that his sister would go down explain to them that they had killed gatou and then be on their way with the money they took from gatou, they did not mention that his sister would be sitting in the lap of some gennin who haku knocked out with a couple of needles.

He rolled his shoulders in annoyance at the heat and began to unconsciously remove his trouser letting them hang on the branch below him, this was normal fro gray as he had grown up in the cold for most of his life the cold has no effect on him and he actually feels uncomfortable wearing clothes in a snow storm as they make him hot and annoyed easily prompting him to shed them at a moments notice and most of the time without thinking leading his teammates and sister to think he is an exhibitionist.

This was not true he simply didn't like clothes they accepted this, however when he started reaching for the hem of his boxers zabuza drew he line and decided to go and get haku who had fallen asleep and was snuggling even deeper into narutos chest and had started to mumble things that would make a certain toad sage blush.

Zabuza mifune and a partially naked gray jumped down into the clearing, narutos eyes widened and he reached fro a kunai when zabuza spoke.

"Whoa kid slow down, we are just here to tell your jonin that we have offed our employer so we aint gonna bother you anymore, in fact that was what haku was gonna tell you bit she got preoccupied."

Narutos hands shot away from their position around haku at this comment and she moaned in her sleep at the loss of warmth and pushed her self against naruto more making gray scowl.

"Come on then kid wake up haku and take us to your jonin okay."

Naruto nodded and shook haku making her jerk upright and shout.

"Stick it in me."

Naruto was staring at her wide-eyed while the two swordsman were laughing their heads of and gray was staring at her agape, haku herself was blushing a beet red form embarrassment as she got of naruto and straightened out her clothes.

When they had all settled down naruto led them to Tazunas house, the first thing that kurenai did was to grab kunai and charge zabuza, gray touched the floor and said.

"Ice make floor."

A strange rotating seal formed around his hand and ice spread out in front of him trapping kurenais feet and stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Thanks gray, you know you're still only in you're boxers right.

"Son of a bitch then I've come here half naked."

Zabuza and mifune chuckled at this wile haku unsealed some clothes for her brother, zabuza then cleared his throat and proceeded to tell them all what they told naruto ad even included the part with hakus shout.

This caused a massive tick to appear on soras head as she shot a death glare at naruto who paled and willed himself to be tiny, unsurprisingly it didn't work.

Kurenai looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. "You could come back to Konoha with us, the pay for missions is good and no more hunters Nin would come your way, as well as the fact that no one would attempt to harm haku and gray because of their bloodline, in fact they would be treated like royalty."

All of the missing nin had looks of longing on their faces as kurenai said this and they all agreed to come back with little fuss, they settled this over a drink outside were zabuza gave tazuna a scroll contain the deeds to Gatos house as compensation for almost killing him.

That and the fact that he didn't want it anyway.

XxXxXxX

They stood in front of the hokage in the middle of the afternoon the sun filtering through the windows catching the dust particles in the air giving the entire office a dreamy look to it.

They were just hammering out the living arrangements, zabuza wanted a lair, he refused to have a house instead he wanted a lair, what was a lair supposed to look like.

"Zabuza why don't you guys and haku come live with us, we got plenty of room."

Zabuzas and Soras eyes narrowed and they asked their questions at the same time.

"Is it lair like?"

"Why did you say her name individually and they were just guys."

Naruto sighed and said.

"Yes zabuza it's a big mansion hidden in the forest with an attic room so look can look down on the post man maliciously, and Sora I said hakus name separately because I thought she would become offended if I lumped her in with the guys."

Sora smirked at this and said. "Nah, she wouldn't mind she's butch and manly enough to pass as a guy anyway the mistake must be made all of the time."

Hakus eyes watered and she began to sob into her hands at soras comments while grinning to herself when naruto patted her on the back and said.

"Don't worry haku she didn't mean it you're very ladylike."

Haku then went on for the killing blow as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and sobbed into his chest.

"i-I know i-i-its just she's so, so mean to me."

The hokage cleared his throat making haku pull away from naruto and turn her oddly dry face to the front with a small grin that naruto being behind her couldn't see, he also didn't see her and soras eyes shoot lightning at each other.

"good so then you will live at with naruto until further notice, if that is all then have a nice day and get out of my office."

They trudged out with naruto giving his customary see ya jiji.

**Authors notes.**

**About the disclaimer in case you didn't get it mifune is the swordsman that fights black star and gray is the ice mage from fairy tail.**

**About the lair thing I got this image in my head of zabuza standing in a dusty attic rubbing his hands together as the postman comes towards his door before diving out of the window with his sword.**

**That image made me laugh so hard I fell of my chair.**

**So how did my scene with haku go, I rather liked it to e honest with you, oh yeah and encase you didn't get it Sora and haku do not like each other, I am basing the character of haku in a romantic sense of Mizore from Rosario and the vampire.**

**Well I suppose this is goodbye for now, Ja ne.**

**Review.**

**Do it**

**Do it **

**Doooo iiiit **


End file.
